silas_and_stefan_salvatorefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/My Thoughts on Season Five
So I am writting an essay about season five premiere (I Know What You Did Last Summer) and how is was good and awesome. So here it is. First Impression Thoughts My thoughts on how the episode was actually set out were awesome and for a fact that it started off with Bonnie trying to communicate to her friends through Jeremy is actually sweet, but like what Jeremy had said "You are postponing the invetiable and that is not a good thing. Fashion They were all dressed up nicely, like Jeremy is dressed in his usual T-shirt and Jeans while Elena wore short shorts and t-shirts before she went to College. Caroline is actually awesomely well dressed in her awesome well fitted clothing and her mother gosh, she looked like what a mother would look like, if their little girl was moving off to college. Ratings I thought that the way it was set out, in with the texts from bonnie, Silas messing with people and Damon being so Damonish. Rebekah and Matt are finally in a good place which is good, but having Katherine has human that is a total smiler for me, she is getting back what she deserves. Katherine human, Klaus would be interested into having her to make his hybrids. Second Impression Thoughts The second time I watched it, it actually made a lot more sense with the information ready to read off from the what was said, in the dialog and it had made me rethink a lot about thr series. Like with Silas, he is nothing but a control freak monster. Yes I quoted Elena when she was at her worst. Fashion OMG!!!! Don't ever get me started on the fashion, it kinda reminds me on how high schoolers look when they are going for excursions to the college of their dreams. Like they had to be assisted by their teachers and it is like omg, why can't they just start things off better, I.E Better fashion choices. Ratings So the second ratings, I would rate it an awesome episode due to how Season four was left off with. It was kinda curious on how it had ended like it. Like Silas pushing Stefan off the cliff and into the quarry to suffer and it has been like that for three months. I hate Stefan getting hurt, why can't it be Katherine, she deserves every single bad thing happening to her. Inside Questions Silas *Why can't you just let Stefan go? *How come you like torching people *What do you get out of it? *Do you like seeing people in pain? *Why did you trap Stefan to begin with? *If I were you, I would get Stefan and Elena back together? Stefan *Do you like seeing Damon with Elena? *How come you and Silas can't get along? *What do you get out of it? *Silas and you are family, but how come your not a Warlock like he was? *What types of pain do you get? *Why did Silas get you trapped? So these questions are nagging me and it is like OMG, why can't you just say them out loud. Just imagine yourself being in that situation, and that you were on the one who had to answer those, how would you answer them. So Thanks for reading my blog Category:Blog posts